


Another Day

by Bitway



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: M/M, Oneshot drabble, not really from Genis POV but its focused on him, post-game setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he thinks about his friend. And sometimes he just can’t get him out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something genis/mithos. Honestly I had no clue where I was going with this I just kinda…let whatever come out of this stay. This was written within an hour which I think is pretty impressive. Also first ToS fic so hope this is not to bad.

He hates this dream- nightmare. These visions that haunt him just as he closes his eyes; finally he's able to rest and get rid of the thoughts that flock to him during the day. But such peace does not grace the half-elf. It doesn't happen every night, but when it does, a feeling of sorrow and longing wells up in his chest. His heart beats against chest, feeling as if it will escape from him if not calmed. His body aches, the most pain felt around his chest, yet there isn't a part of him that does not feel this lingering pain.

Only one person could stir up such emotions within him; Mithos.

Its a mixture of memory and dream. Genis watches as the gem, that Cruxis Crystal of his is shattered right before his eyes. That dear friend of his is supposed to be set free, at peace with his sister. Yet a scream reaches his ears, one that sounds as if Mithos is crying out in pain as his crystal is destroyed. Worry washes over him and perhaps the other half-elf isn't saved but damned instead. The thought of it frightens Genis. His dear friend doesn't deserve a living hell.

It hurts, there's a pain in the boy's chest as his eyes watch the pieces fall to the ground. He swears he could hear an apology, a simple 'I'm sorry, Genis,' come from the broken pieces as they finally disappear, leaving no trace of its existence behind. Not even dust that could be gathered, it all simply vanishes.

"Mithos!" Genis calls out for him. Maybe if his voice is heard, maybe if he yells loud enough, just maybe he could be saved.

But he can't save Mithos. It's too late.

Tears well in his eyes, the pain in his chest becomes to unbearable and that is what wakens him. The young half-elf awakens with wet eyes and an aching heart. He tells himself to ignore it, forget what happened. But then he considers- would Mithos wish for this?

He cannot forget the other half-elf, no matter how hard he tries to or wishes so that the pain may go away. If his memory leaves, so does the pain. But if he forgets the blonde, a part of himself would be missing. It is something he has come to learn. He hadn't realized it before, no, it had taken a long while for him to come to a stunning conclusion.

Genis had fallen for Mithos.

It wasn't intentional, love never is. His crush on Presea, for example, was love at first sight, he never expected to meet a cute girl on his adventures. The half-elf thought that she was the one, the perfect girl just for him until Mithos had crossed his path. They had become great friends, they could speak of anything together, little things, life things, meaningless things, anything. Things were different when he was around Mithos. His heart fluttered, but it also fluttered around Presea. There was a difference in each heart beat, but the boy just couldn't tell what it was. He was inexperienced, unaware of how to notice which was fleeting as the other was blooming.

The younger had assumed it was merely friendship, another child, another half-elf his own age, they just had to be friends. The best of friends. Had something else blossomed while they had spent time together? Genis had chosen to ignore it at the time. Friends. Just friends. Thats what they were.

Even now they were friends. Mithos was gone, but Genis would still consider the boy a friend. In another life, he imagined, they would have been inseparable. Nothing would have gotten in their way and perhaps there would have been more. They could have shared their lives with each other, their long half-elven lives. Their lives would have perfect as long as they were together.

Their sisters could have been with them to. Raine and Martel. Wouldn't it be great? Each younger brother loved their sister so dearly, it would have been perfect.

But life isn't perfect.

Shining blue eyes slowly glanced over to a desk, one that had an item that could not be thrown away nor tossed aside. It was a panpipe, the one that had belonged to Mithos. Although broken and had no use, it served as a reminder. Not only of Mithos but that there was hope that he could have been saved.

If only he had tried harder, if only he could have gotten Mithos to trust him, if only he could have helped him, if only, if only…

Genis shakes his head, the regrets are welling up and he knows its silly to want to change the past. What had happened, happened. There was nothing he could do. Mithos had said it himself, he'd do the same thing if he could. But, the boy had hope. If he would have done something different, then he could have gotten Mithos to change his mind. It wasn't logical, he knew. His mind was telling him it would never be, but his heart was saying that there was a chance it could have been.

A breath is let out, a long and deep one. It felt as if he were holding it in. There were many things he had held in, emotions he did not want to seep out. Tears had fallen, he wished to have kept those back, yet they escaped in his dreams and even in his waking reality.

"I'm sorry, Mithos."

Its routine for him to apologize. He doesn't know why anymore. At first, he thought that maybe his apology would reach the other half-elf. Maybe he was listening and responding to him. Telling him everything was alright, telling him that he had done all he could, and maybe even telling him that he loved him.

The last thought was probably a long shot, something his heart desired to hear but never would. Sometimes he could hear it, in a daydream, those moments when he could swear he heard a the other half-elf's voice. It was just a longing dream, thats all it would ever be, but one that he cannot forget and one that lingers in his thoughts nearly every day.

Genis breathes. In and out, in and out. He's learned that staying in bed all day after having this crushing reminder will not make him feel any better. The only thing he can do is continue to go on. Move forward with his life, accomplish his goal. And if he can do that, maybe he can make the world a better place. One that would accept half-elves, one that would accept him, one that could have accepted Mithos.

It has become his dream now. A world in which all can be accepted. He cannot follow in the footsteps of Mithos, not foot for foot, but he can create his own path. Help shape the world to be a better place, one that he could enjoy living in.

The thought encourages him, it makes him smile. Theres a hopeful look shining and gracing his face. As long as he has that, as long as he believes he can make this world into a place even Mithos could be happy living in, it will help the young half-elf shape this world, his home.

Genis hops out of bed, wiping any of those wet little tears that had fallen, and steps towards the panpipe. Gently, his hand reaches out and touches the instrument, lightly fingering the part that had been damaged. That smile on his face has a hint of sadness behind it now.

He misses Mithos and he can't change the fact that he's gone. It hurts, but he can do what he can to keep his memory alive inside him. The world is still cruel, but even that can change. It was already beginning to, wasn't it?

"I hope you're resting peacefully with your sister, Mithos. And I hope you're watching over me to. I'd like it if you were my guardian angel."

Its a silly little thing to say, but he likes the idea. Mithos was an angel after all, in some form, but an angel nevertheless. Now theres nothing else to do but head out to face another day. Another day without Mithos, another day with his memory, another day with his love tucked inside his heart.


End file.
